Hedwig
Hedwig is an owl who appeared in many of the Harry Potter (Theme) sets and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Description Hedwig is Harry Potter's pet Snowy Owl that was given to him by Hagrid on his birthday. Harry found her name in one of his school textbooks. She would carry mail for Harry, as was ordinary for owls in the Wizarding World. While she was not delivering mail, she would roost in the Owlery with the other owls at Hogwarts. During Harry's first year, Hedwig was used by Professor McGonagall to gift Harry with a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom at the time, so he could play on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Over the Summer Holidays, Hedwig was kept locked up in her cage because the Dursleys did not want Harry to have any contact with his friends in the Wizarding World. Hedwig was known to be an unusually smart owl, as she seemed to know where to find Harry at any time, as demonstrated in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when (after Harry left the Dursley's abrubtly while she was out flying) she was ready at the Leaky Cauldron awaiting his arrival. Dolores Umbridge attacked Hedwig to read Harry Potter's mail. She caught Sirius Black in the Gryffindor Fireplace. Hedwig was killed in the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when her cage fell out of Hagrid's flying motorbike and was hit by a stray Killing Curse from one of the pursuing Death Eaters. Notes * She has appeared in two different LEGO variations; in all the sets before the 2010 redesigned sets, she appeared as a normal white owl. In the new 2010 line, and onwards, she has a new mould (still white) with printing. * There are some sets, such as 4714 Gringotts Bank, which may or may not include Hedwig, but simply a normal white owl. * The inclusion of Hedwig in the set 4755 Knight Bus is an error; Hedwig was not present in the Knight Bus scene in either the book or the movie. * The white 2010 redesigned mould is the rarest of the three colours, appearing four times in four sets, whilst the brown mould appears five times in four sets, and the grey mould appears five times in five sets. However, the old mould was more commonly found in white, than any other colour. * On the official LEGO Harry Potter page in the game, "Virtual Castle," Hedwig is refered to as a male, although she is actually a female. * In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Hedwig delivers the red bricks to Eylop's Owl Emporium. Appearances * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4701 Sorting Hat * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4755 Knight Bus * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express * 5378 Hogwarts Castle (2010 redesign) * 4840 The Burrow (2010 redesign) * 4841 Hogwarts Express (2010 redesign) * 4842 Hogwarts Castle (2010 redesign) * 10217 Diagon Alley (2010 redesign) * 4866 The Knight Bus (2010 redesign) * 30110 Trolley (2010 redesign) * 30407 Harry’s Journey to Hogwarts (2010 redesign) * 71022 Harry Potter Series (2010 redesign) * 75953 Hogwarts Whomping Willow (2010 redesign) * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall (2010 redesign) Other Physical Appearances * 41615 Harry Potter & Hedwig Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery Hedwigminifigure.jpg|Hedwig in the video game Hedwig.png|Hedwig's Redesign See Also * Owl * Harry Potter (Minifigure) Category:Animals Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures